Reencuentros y finales
by nazagd
Summary: El punto de vista de Sasuke desde la despedida que tuvo con Naruto en el valle del fin y sus posteriores reencuentros.
1. La separacion

Despedida

(POV sasuke)

Cada vez me sorprendo más por tu mejora, pero hoy no fue suficiente para vencerme.

Me acerco a tu cuerpo incosciente, tu aspecto salvaje ha desaparecido y volviste a ser el mismo de siempre.

El nudo se desata y lo unico que me presenta como un ninja de konoha, cae cerca de tu rostro.

-Naruto, yo...- no pude terminar la frase que tanto tiempo estuvo en mi mente, empieza a llover.

Me quedo viendo al cielo, ese azul siempre me hace recordar a tus ojos.

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, mis piernas me traicionan y caigo arrodillado atrás de tu cabeza, mientras me quedo observando tu rostro durmiente; lo hago durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que me animo y termino la frase.

-Naruto yo te amo

Me inclino y beso suavemente tus úes te abrazo.

El abrazo no se quiere ir, es difícil dejarte. Te amo demasiado.

Al final la fuerza de voluntad fue más fuerte, debo dejarte. Tengo que vengarme de ese hombre.

Me levanto y empiezo a alejarme, seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

><p>Bueno el primer capitulo es muy corto, pero lo queria hacer conciso.<p>

Y nayki (si ese es tu verdadero nick :P) nose como contactarme con vos para la recomendacion y aca no creo que de, ademas de que si hay alguna frma no lo se ya que me acabo de registrar y mucho nose de esta pagina.

A las demas gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero que sigan los proximos.


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

Nuestras miradas se cruzan nuevamente despues de dos largos años, al igual que yo en estos años has crecido; tambien veo que me han remplazado y empezaron un nuevo equipo, es mejor para ustedes.

Ja, ahora aparece mi remplazo hablando de mis lazos contigo y con sakura; siendo que hace mucho ya los he roto, esos lazos me hacen debil.

Ahora me miras y gritas preguntandome porque no te mate la anterior vez, yo te conteste que por puro capricho, pero se bien que no es verdad. ¿No te habias dado cuenta naruto?, en ese tiempo estaba loco por ti.

Lo unico que queria en mi vida fue y es, vengar a mi clan y matar a Itachi, una parte de lo que dije era cierto, no queria conseguir el poder haciendo lo que el me habia dicho, pero aunque quisiera no hubiera podido hacerlo.

En el siguiente momento estoy junto a ti, tomando con una mano tu hombro; en mi mundo imaginario seguramente te estoy abrazando. Te pregunto porque me buscas tanto, siendo que quieres ser hokage tendrias que preocuparte en entrenar. No espero a que respondas y empiezo a sacar mi espada.

Entonces dices de nuevo esa palabra "amigo", es mi culpa yo fui el primero de nosotros que aprendio a usarla y tu obviamente te copiaste. Segun lo que entendi no vas a seguir tu sueño hasta que yo vuelva, es como yo pensaba eres tan lindo como idiota; ya que eso nunca pasara.

Acerco a tu cuerpo mi espada, he crecido y madurado. Soy suficiente fuerte para romper este lazo que nos une, me creo capaz de matarte; aunque eso me torture.

Aunque parece que no estaba tan decidido, con mi velocidad hubiera podido matarte rapidamente, pero en la forma que intente hacerlo me detuvieron facilmente.

Tu te sueltas y tanto mi remplazo como el remplazo de kakashi intentan atacarme, sin lograr su cometido. Sakura intenta atacarme, gran error si vos y los otros dos no pudieron hacer nada porque ella tendria una posibilidad, el hombre de elemento madera la defendio haciendo que lo hiriera a el.

Te miro, otra vez muestra esos ojos con los que me enfrente la anterior vez, pero ahora es diferente, ahora puedo verlo. Asi que es eso, tienes el chakra de ese inmenso demonio. Al hablar con el confirme que ese demonio es el zorro de nueve colas, cuando la charla de puso aburrida suprimi su chakra.

El remplazo de kakashi aprovecha que tengo mis ojos puestos en ti para alejar mi espada de su cuerpo; me alejo y luego tu me dices algo que ya se. Lo mas importante para mi es la venganza, no me importa lo demas.

Cuando iba a usar una tecnica para acabar con ustedes aparece orochimaru, que se habia tardado demasiado. Kabuto me habla para que deje la pelea y lo logra, memorizo tu rostro y nos vamos.

* * *

><p>Ya se, no es muy bueno.<p>

Bueno, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios!


End file.
